Measuring and identifying species in the atmosphere is critical for numerous applications ranging from climate science, air quality and pollutant identification, chemical or petroleum plant monitoring, to chemical weapons identification. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to more accurately and flexibly measure such species remotely.